emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Series
The Pokémon Series is a series commonly seen in Chugga's Let's Plays. Currently Chuggaaconroy has done 4 Pokémon series. Pokémon Fire Red (GBA) | Playlist Pokémon Crystal (GBC) | Playlist Pokémon Emerald (GBA) | Playlist Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) | Playlist ---- Pokémon Fire Red (GBA) Pokémon FireRed is Chugga's 7th Let's Play, this LP has 62 videos, time length is 9 hours, and 362,199 views total. Description June 1, 2009 - July 31, 2009 & November 5, 2009 - November 24, 2009 My first Pokémon Let's Play. Will there be another? Chuggaaconroy's Main Pokemon *Bulbapedia (Venusaur) *Khold (Fearow) *Meow Mix (Persian) *Mimien (Mr. Mime) *RK9 (Arcanine) *Tessie (Lapras) Chuggaaconroy's Team Pokémon Crystal (GBC) Pokémon Crystal is Chugga's 10th Let's Play, this LP has 64 videos, time length is 10 hours, and 18,000,000 views total. Description March 13, 2010 - July 5, 2010 My second Pokémon LP this is not only a Let's Play of Crystal, but also features a full HeartGold & SoulSilver walkthrough! Main Team *Darmani (Donphan) *Vui (Espeon) *Roary (Arcanine) *Methane (Weezing) *Volvagia (Dragonite) *Odairu (Feraligatr) Other Members *Josh (Sandshrew) *HootHoot (Hoothoot) *Epic Slave (Suicune) Notable Moments and Freakouts *First encounter with Darmani *The encounter with Roary *Rapping Bellsprout *Encounter with Methane *Most Legendary Pokemon Encounters and Catches *Methane using Explosion and Self-Destruct Pokémon Emerald (GBA) Pokémon Emerald is Chugga's 17th Let's Play, this LP has 65 episodes. Time length is 18 hours and a unknown total of views at the moment. Description January 15th, 2012 - March 17th, 2012 My long-delayed third installment in my Pokémon LPs! Main Team *Moegami (Blaziken) *Kappa (Ludicolo) *Teddy (Slaking) *AcoolTent (Tentacruel) *Pandora (Absol) *Altair (Altaria) Other Members *Slavinator (Zigzagoon) *Acoolslave *Wailord Notable Freakouts *Slavinator beating Brawly *Rayquaza caught by counting in spanish *Groudon in a Nest Ball *Kyogre in a Net Ball *Catching the Latias in a Nest Ball (full health) Pokémon Colosseum Pokémon Colosseum is Chugga's 21st LP, being in progress Description January 18th, 2013 - ????? The first Pokémon console RPG! ...Despite it being released in 2004, many people seem unaware that a console RPG exists. Confirmed Team Members (As of Episode 27) *Saikou (Espeon) *Corona (Typhlosion) *Marshall (Quagsire) *Affection (Misdreavus) *Walnut (Forretress) *Munchkin (Granbull) Other members *Baggage (Umbreon) Failed to snag on his first try *Sudowoodo *Entei *Suicune Notable Freakouts *Being lazy to get Pokeballs, and failing to catch Miror B.'s Sudowoodo as a result. *Dakin's Camerupt using Earthquake, causing Marshall's Surf to KO Shadow Entei. *Venus' Shadow Suicune was KOed from recoil damage. *Finally successfully snagging a boss' Shadow Pokemon. In this case it was Ein's Shadow Raikou. *When Evice's Slowking used Skill Swap on Slaking. *When Evice sent out Scalamence *During the final battle against Evice, when he was down to just Marshall, Surf just barly failed to take down Evice's Machamp. Then Evice used X Attack on Machamp instead of Shadow Tyranitar, giving Chugga the turn he needed to KO Machamp, and calling Evice an idiot for doing so. Not wanting to lose he decided to be cheap, and used the Master Ball to catch Shadow Tyranintar, allowing him to win by default. *Accedently using a Rare Candy on Munchkin, when he was only 11 EXP away from a level up. Trivia *In each of his walkthroughs, he has used a starter of a different type. (Bulbapedia - Grass type, Odairu - Water type, Moegami - Fire type, Saikou - Psychic Type) *The only Pokemon he used twice in different walkthrough were RK9 and Roary, Both were Growlithes and Arcanines, and Vui and Saikou, both being Espeons. *Pokémon Crystal was the only Pokémon walkthrough when Chuggaaconroy got a Shiny Pokemon. In this case, Methane. *In all of his Pokémon walkthroughs, to date, he uses at least one Water, Fire, Normal, and Flying Pokémon on his team. (Not counting Colosseum for Poison and Flying which has very limited pokemon) (Water: Tessie, Odairu, Kappa, AcoolTent. Fire: RK9, Roary, Moegami, and Corona Flying: Khold, Volvagia, and Altair Normal: Meow Mix, Vui (Before evolving), Teddy, Altair (Before evolving), and Munchkin.) *Colosseum is the only LP where Chugga did not have a name for any of his Pokemon. *A running gag that appears in the Pokemon series is that Chugga is constantly using a Russian (Sounding like Jorgen von Strangle) voice right before the finale of the Pokemon game. They are Dakim in Colosseum and Bruno in Firered and Crystal. In Emerald, it was substituted by a Pirate voice for Drake. *He has used a Psychic type in all his his LP's except for his Emerald LP (Which Ironicly is currently the only time he has used a Fighting-type, which are usually weak to Psychic types.) *Chugga has never used an Electric or Rock type, as of Colosseum. *Crystal is the only LP where none of his pokemon were normal type when fully evolved, therefore making it that he had a normal type temporarily.